toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nordica (TBRE Province)
Nordica (Tedofian: ) is one of the four provinces of the Teddy Bear Republic Empire. It is mainly situated on the island of the same name on the western edge of the Toy Islands, and is surrounded by the Nordican Sea. To its immediate south lies the Passage Sea and the Toke Sea. It also encompasses several small uninhabited islands to its northeast and southeast. Geographically, it is dominated by Nordic Alps mountain range that runs throughout the center of the province, though the northernmost part is covered in glaciers and permafrost. It is the TBRE's third most populous province, with a population of some 4.7 million people, and is the x-largest province in total area. Its capital and largest city is Nordica City, which emerged as the diplomatic capital of the Teddy north during the Middle Ages. Traditionally, the Nordican economy has been based on its sea-based natural resources, such as fishing and oil, which form the major industries in the areas around the former fortified cities of Polus and Iorek. From the industrial revolution onwards, Nordica was also host to some of the largest factories in the country, and the second largest city of Novaica began as a site for manufacturers. The city of Barentinvargenville up north also plays a significant strategic role for the TBRE and NATO, hosting military forces to protect the northern borders of the TBRE. The province of Nordica finds its origins in the Allied Nordic Kingdoms, a sovereign Teddy state that emerged in the 1020CE with the Treaty of Actrophski that only initially incorporated the western half of the island in response to the Persian colonisation of Tabi'atstan. It had fully expanded to the rest of the island by xCE, and was one of the bear countries that made up the Federation of Bear States in 1905, the predecessor state to the TBRE. Nordica retains a significant national identity separate from the rest of the TBRE, and its inclusion in the TBRE remains a controversial issue, although less so in recent decades. Nevertheless, Nordicans have contributed greatly to the culture and development of the TBRE as a whole through Nordicans such as King ... and Frederick Henry Warco, the first Royal President of the TBRE. Although the TBRE is a unitary state, significant power in areas such as infrastructure and the provision of healthcare services remain in provincial hands. These are exercised by the Nordican Executive, which must have the confidence of the legislature, the Nordican Diet (also known as the Nordican Assembly). Currently, Nordica is governed by the Baren Party, which has dominated the Diet for most of its history. On a national level, Nordica is represented in the Senclan, the senior national legislative chamber, by 16 members elected by the provincial Assembly and 37 members directly elected from the cantons / regions. It is further represented in the Chamber of Representatives, the lower legislative chamber, by x seats. On an international level, Nordica is also represented in the Laltofian Convention, and the Barbergen Common Assembly. Category:TBRE